Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms
Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms ist das vierte Spiel der "Professor Layton"-Reihe. Es ist als drei Jahre vor Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf angesiedelte Vorgeschichte der ersten Trilogie konzipiert und behandelt die erste Begegnung zwischen Professor Layton und Luke. Zudem stellt es den Auftakt zur zweiten Trilogie dar, die sich im Gegensatz zur vorherigen auf die Karriere des Professors als Archäologe, spezifisch auf die Aslant-Zivilisation, fokusiert. Das hier im Zentrum stehende Vermächtnis der Zivilisation ist der Goldene Garten von Misthallery, und das damit in Verbindung stehende Artefakt die im japanischen Original titelgebende Flöte des Phantoms. Das hier zu untersuchende Phänomen ist das nächtliche Auftauchen des Phantoms. Das Spiel wird mit Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder fortgesetzt. Handlung thumb|left|Die Legende des PhantomsDer Professor bekommt einen Brief von seinem Freund Dr. Clark Triton, in dem er gebeten wird, in Misthallery das Erscheinen eines mysteriösen Gespensts aus der Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms zu untersuchen. Tritons Sohn Luke sieht Visionen vom Ende der Welt, es gehen Gerüchte um einen Schwarzmarkt und sogar eine Hexe um, und alle möglichen bösen Dinge ereignen sich. Layton zielt darauf ab, die Geheimnisse mit der Hilfe seiner neuen Assistentin Emmy Altava zu lösen. Aber als Layton ankommt, meint Clark, dass jemand ihn ins Dorf gelockt haben muss, da er selbst den Brief nie geschrieben hat. Dabei müssen Layton und Emmy noch die vielen Rätsel von Misthalley lösen und werden mit einem mysteriösen neuen Gegner konfrontiert... Prolog: Ein Wiedersehen Kapitel 1: Misthallery im Nebel Kapitel 2: Der Junge, der das Unheil sah Kapitel 3: Das Phantom erscheint Kapitel 4: Drahtzieher in den Schatten Kapitel 5: Bastei der Hexe Kapitel 6: Geheimnisse in London Kapitel 7: Jakes, der Unfehlbare Kapitel 8: Auge in Auge mit dem Phantom Kapitel 9: Der Nebel lichtet sich Kapitel 10: Die Legende kommt ans Licht Epilog: Das größte Geschenk Minispiele * Die Modelleisenbahn: 'Lege Bahngleise und leite deine Waggons ans Ziel! Es gibt wieder, wie im 3. Teil, 10 Kurse, die man bewältigen und enträtseln muss. Am oberen Bildschirm stehen einige Tipps, am unteren „ABFAHRT!“, „LÖSCHEN!“, „ZURÜCK!“. Außerdem ist rechts eine Treibstoffreserve angezeigt. Wenn diese abgelaufen ist, kann man keine Gleise mehr verlegen! Später gibt es dann noch Straßen, Autos und einen anderen Zug, mit dem man nicht zusammenstoßen sollte! Man bekommt die „Karten“ wenn man Rätsel löst. * right|150px|link=Aquarium (Minispiel)'Das Aquarium: Platziere die Blubberbläschen an den vorgesehenen Stellen im Aquarium, um deinem Fisch innerhalb des Zeitlimits alle Münzen aufsammeln zu lassen. Dein schuppiger Freund ändert dabei stets die Richtung, wenn er auf Bläschen, Hindernisse oder die Spielfeldgrenzen stößt. Es gibt auch goldene Blubberbläschen, die den Fisch schneller machen. Es gibt bei diesem Minispiel 10 Aquarien, die man durchspielen muss. Im Aquarium können Wasserpflanzen, Brücken, etc. sein! Wenn man die Bläschen an die Stellen getan hat, kann man auf „LOS!“ tippen, oder auf „NEU!“ um alles noch einmal zu machen. Man bekommt die Aquarien, indem man Rätsel löst. * Das Puppenspiel: Gib deinen Puppen die richtigen Aktionen vor, damit alle drei Bühnenstücke ein voller Erfolg werden. Man wählt zunächst ein Stück aus, doch in jedem Stück fehlt ein Teil des Drehbuches. Durch Rätsel-Lösen bekommt die Aktionen. Man muss nun die passende Aktion zur richtigen Zeit auswählen, um das Stück erfolgreich über die Bühne zu bringen. Die Puppen haben im ersten Stück Form eines Schweins und einem Frosch. Im zweiten Katze und Hund. Man kann, wenn man eine falsche Aktion gewählt hat, zur vorigen zurück springen, indem man auf „ZURÜCK“ drückt. Wie beim 3.Teil werden die Aktionen in einer Liste gesammelt. Entwicklung Veränderungen * Im Spiel gibt es ein Bonus-Spiel, welches „Professor Layton's London Life“ heißt. Dieses Spiel ist nur in der japanischen und in der US-Version enthalten. Nintendo of Europe hat das RPG nicht übersetzt, da es den Release des Spiels zu sehr verzögert hätte.Professor Layton ohne Bonus-Spiel * Episoden: In dieser neuen Rubrik werden im Lauf der der Story Hintergrundinformationen über die Spielcharaktere freigeschaltet, die man sich immer wieder ansehen kann. Viele zeigen Ereignisse des Spiels aus der Sicht anderer Charaktere, wodurch diese an Tiefe gewinnen. Unter anderen erfährt man mehr über die Vergangenheit von Emmy und Inspektor Chelmey. * Der Kuriositätenkoffer: In einem Kuriositätenkoffer, den ihr während der Story von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms von Aldus bekommt, könnt ihr kleinere Dinge sammeln, die aber auf das Spiel selber keinen Einfluss haben. Charaktere Professor Layton Ankunft in Folsense.jpg| Professor Hershel Layton |link=Professor Hershel Layton Luke hüpft auf Sofa in der Bostonius.png| Luke Triton |link=Luke Triton Emmy in Layton4.png| Emmy Altava |link=Emmy Altava PL Movie Descole.jpg| Jean Descole |link=Jean Descole PL4 Clark Triton.png| Dr. Clark Triton |link=Dr. Clark Triton Ariana.png| Arianna Barde |link=Arianna Barde :Weitere Charaktere: hier Medien * Layton Kyōju to Majin no Fue (OST) Auszeichnungen * ComputerBild Spiele - Note 1,74 (*86 %) (Ausgabe 12/2011)ComputerBild testet Layton 4 * Games Aktuell - 88 % (Ausgabe 12/2011) * NZone - 88 % (Ausgabe 12/2011) Wissenswertes * Im Spiel sollte es ursprünglich mehr um Emmy gehen. Da die Kombination von Yō Ōizumi (jap. Stimme Prof. Layton) und Maki Horikita (jap. Stimme Luke) jedoch sehr gut war, entscheid man sich mehr auf die Beziehung zwischen dem Professor und Luke einzugehen.The World of Professor Layton S. 14 * In einigen Videosequenzen, in denen viele Figuren zu sehen sind, wurden Nebencharaktere des Spiels eingebaut. Dabei wurde jedoch auch auf welche zurückgegriffen, die gar nicht in Misthallery wohnen (wie Chappy) oder sogar gar nicht aus diesem Teil der Reihe kommen (wie Rudolph). * Dieses Spiel setzte die Reihe als Beginn einer neuen Trilogie fort, nachdem eigentlich geplant war, sie nach Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft zu beenden. Galerie Artworks PL4 Artwork Titelbild.jpg|Das Cover-Artwork PL4 Artwork2.jpg|Alternative Version PL4 Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Layton mit Emmy PL4 Artwork3.jpg|Artwork zur Begegnung mit Luke Emmy Brief.jpg Screenshots Emmy, Luke und Layton beim Phantomangriff.jpg|Emmy, Luke und Layton sehen Schreckliches Layton Brief.png|Clarks Brief Layton zeigt Luke den Brief.jpg|Emmy und Layton mit dem Brief Verfolgung der Raben.jpg|Emmy verfolgt den „Schwarzen Raben“ Descole schmiedet Pläne.jpg|Der Drahtzieher :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms/Galerie Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) * Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) * Offizielle Webseite (Englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Last Specter es:El profesor Layton y la llamada del espectro fr:Professeur Layton et l'appel du spectre nl:Professor Layton en de Melodie van het Spook it:Il Professor Layton e il Richiamo dello Spettro Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Hauptspiele